


Meet Cute

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Steve Rogers meets renowned Broadway actress and dancer, Natasha Romanoff at his grocery store in Brooklyn and a wild suggestion leads to a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I added a paragraph of story that popped into my head this morning.

Detective Steve Rogers was bored out of his mind as he pushed his cart along the aisles of the grocery store. He wouldn't have left the warmth of his apartment, but he needed food and it was only down the street from his apartment. He had a few bags for the few items he wanted to get and needed. Milk, bread, cereal, eggs and some boxes of Cup of Noodle. He wasn't big on cooking. Take out sufficed on long nights when he had a case. Things have been slow lately because of the weather. It was even too cold for people to go out and kill someone, which was fine for Steve. He'd rather finish over due paper work then have some maniac out there killing someone. 

Steve rounded the corner into the aisle of teas, coffees and other beverages when he saw her. A petite woman who was no more than 5'3” in the middle of the aisle trying to reach up to the top shelf for some tea. Being the gentleman that his mother raised him to be, he stopped behind her and cleared his throat. “Let me get that for you,” he said and she looked behind her. He got lost in her emerald green eyes that went perfectly with her fiery red hair that peeked out from underneath her winter hat. 

“Oh, thank you,” she said as he got the box of tea that she was reaching for. “I curse my mother for giving me my height,” she said and he chuckled as he handed her her tea. 

“Well, I'd give you some of my height, but my dad told me not to,” he said and she giggled. “I'm Steve,” he said.

“Natasha,” she said and they shook hands. “Thanks again for getting me my tea. I ran out,” she said.

“Oh, you don't want to do that in this weather,” he said. She laughed as she put her tea in her basket.

“Thanks, again,” she said with a smile.

“Anytime,” he said.

“I may take you up on that,” she said before she walked passed him. They both looked behind each other and caught the others' eyes before they continued on their shopping trip. Steve didn't see her again for the rest of his shopping trip. He looked around as he was checking out to find her, but he didn't see her. Either she was still shopping or she was already done and he was regretting not getting her number. Bucky would give him hell if he found out he didn't get the number of a beautiful woman. He let out a sigh as he paid for his food and gathered his bags on his arms. He told the cashier to have a nice day and stay warm on her way home. She told him to do that same and he left the store. 

His luck was holding out, because at the edge of the street was Natasha and she seemed angry. “Hey, fancy running into you again,” he said and she turned around. Her anger seemed to melt away with her smile.

“Oh, hi, Steve,” she said. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, no. The car I called to bring me here, left,” she said.

“Oh, that sucks,” he said and she laughed. 

“I was trying to see if a cab would come along so I could hail it,” she said.

“Good luck with that in this weather. This is Brooklyn. Only time a taxi is in this area is if they're dropping someone off,” he said and she let out a frustrated sigh.

“I guess I'll take the subway back into the city,” she said.

“Oh, I can't let you do that. Nearest subway entrance is ten blocks away. You're feet will be frozen by the time you get there, even with those boots,” he said.

“So what do you suggest?”

“Wait out the weather,” he said.

“Where?” she asked.

“My place,” he said confidently. “It's only around the corner,” he added hoping she would take him up on her offer. “I really don't feel comfortable leaving you out in this weather. You already look cold.”

“How do I know you're not some serial killer?” she asked and he let out a laugh. He pulled up his jacket to show her his badge. “A cop, huh?”

“Homicide Detective Steven G. Rogers at your service,” he said with a smile and she let out a grin.

“Natasha A. Romanoff taking you up on it,” she said and he smiled. “Yeah, that Natasha Romanoff,” she said.

“I thought you looked familiar,” he said. “So, we going?”

“All right. Lead the way,” she said. The short walk to Steve's place was cold, but he wasn't kidding when he told her his apartment was right around the corner. He held her bags for her as she climbed the steps up ahead of him and he unlocked the door to his building with his key. 

“I apologize for no elevator, but it's just up the stairs to the left,” he said.

“It's okay,” she said as he checked his mailbox, but came up empty. He let out a sigh as he lead her up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside, he stepped aside to let her in. She let out a sigh as she entered the apartment and began to take her layers off. “It's a nice place,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said as he locked up the door. “Can I get you anything?”

“You wouldn't happen to have a Keurig?” she asked. “I would like some of the tea I got,” she said.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch; her with tea and him with hot chocolate. “Hot chocolate?” she asked.

“Perfect weather for it. Plus, I’m addicted to chocolate,” he said. “A little whipped cream on top and I am in heaven,” he said and she chuckled. “So, what the hell is a Broadway actress doing in Brooklyn on a day like this?” he asked. “This has to be some tea for you come all the way out here.”

“Well, in truth, none of the places in the city carry this tea. It's Russian tea that reminds me of home. It took my assistant forever to find it, but I didn't want her to come out in this weather,” she said.

“So, you come out here yourself,” he said.

“That and her boyfriend was visiting for a few days,” she said. “They were in the middle of something when I called,” she added and Steve chuckled. “So, what does a homicide detective do on a snowy day?”

“Finish paperwork from my last case,” he said.

“All done until your next one, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are you NYPD or Brooklyn PD?”

“NYPD,” he answered. “Now you know how I know the subway was ten blocks away,” he said.

“You walk every day to work?” she asked.

“After running for five miles every morning,” he said.

“Well, that explains how you're so buff then,” she said and he grinned. 

“That and I get dragged to the gym every Sunday by my partner,” he said. “I got to stay in shape with him. He's like a Norse god with his daily gym regime,” he said.

“Strange, my assistant has a friend who's boyfriend she describes like that,” she said. “Darcy Lewis?” she asked.

“That's Jane's friend,” he said. “Thor is my partner,” he added and she giggled.

“Wow, small world,” she said. “He's really built like a god, huh?”

“He lives up to his name, I can tell you that,” he said. “His parents named him appropriately,” he said and she laughed. “Between the two of us, suspects don't last very long in interrogation rooms. They confess easily.”

“I bet you can be very persuasive when you want to,” she said. Somehow they had inched up to each other. They had put their mugs down on the coffee table and Steve found her practically in his lap. A few more inches and she would be. Bucky would not believe him unless he had physical evidence. His hand rested on her thigh and she didn't seem uncomfortable with it there. 

“I would very much like to kiss you right now, Ms Romanoff,” he said.

“You'd be an idiot if you didn't,” she said. Steve closed in on her lips and kissed her softly. “Come on. You can do better than that, detective,” she said when he pulled away. He kissed her again and this time, she held him there and his hand went from her thigh to her waist. She moaned when he grasped her tightly and pulled him onto his lap. She straddled his waist and opened her mouth to let his tongue massage hers.

“Wait, this is too fast,” he said, but didn't move her from his lap.

“This is a first. The guy saying it's too fast,” she said and he chuckled. “We are two consenting adults, Steve. Just because I’m famous doesn't mean we can't give in to these primal instincts we're both obviously feeling,” she said. She risked the mood by putting her hand against the bulge in his jeans. He gasped out in pleasure and she chuckled. “Like I said. It's obvious,” she said. She kissed his neck before putting her mouth to his ear. “I'm so wet for you, Steve,” she said and he let out a moan as she sucked his earlobe. His other hand went to the other side of her waist and he squeezed the flesh in them. She was already beginning to unbutton his shirt as he lifted her up and stood from the sofa. Her legs went around his waist and he walked the short distance to his bed.

They were both shirtless by the time he got there and they grunted when he tripped and they fell onto the bed. She giggled along with him and then they picked up where they were interrupted. He was well fit and so was she. She must stay in fit for her roles on Broadway and that new TV show of hers that she films in New York. Natasha reached up and began to undo Steve's pants. Once those were off, she worked on hers. It wasn't long until they were both naked and both really liked what they saw. The only flaw in Natasha's skin was what looked like a stab wound on her abdomen. Rather than ask her about it, he gave it a gentle kiss that caused her to gasp in surprise before he went lower. 

Going down on a woman wasn't a new thing for him. He had done it plenty of times, but it was a while since the last time. He didn't seem to be rusty from the way Natasha was moaning and arching her body into him. “Steve,” she cried as she came from his tongue lavishing her folds. She flipped him over onto his back and returned the favor. She kissed down his chest and stomach, paying attention to the bullet wound he suffered while on duty as a rookie cop on his stomach. Her mouth was like magic on him and soon, he came with her name on his lips as well.

“Natasha.” His recovery time was incredible quick in her opinion. Not five minutes after, he was nearly half hard again and he pulled out the drawer of his bed side table. She reached in a found a condom. She kept eye contact with him as she opened it up with her teeth and slowly rolled it onto his cock. “Natasha, God,” he exclaimed and she smirked. She raised up on her knees and sunk down on his cock and he grabbed her waist to slow her down. He wanted to savor this. Once she was all the way down, he sat up and got her to wrap her legs around his waist. “You know, I've always been a big fan of yours,” he said and she chuckled.

“Really?”she asked and he nodded. “How long since you wanted this to happen?” she asked before moving her hips. “Be honest.”

“Five years and I’m always honest,” he said before capturing her lips with his. They moved together, her down and him up, getting a rhythm together before he flipped them over to have her underneath him. A steady rhythm was found again and he grunted as he thrust into her. Her muscles clenched his cock and he kissed her passionately as she ran her hands down his muscular back. She was going to have to thank Thor for dragging his partner to the gym every week.

“Steve,” she moaned.

“Tasha,” he gasped and the nickname brought her closer. She could feel her climax approaching which was odd cause usually she needed a guy to touch her during sex to bring her off. Here was a guy thrusting deep and hard into her that was bringing her pleasure she never had. “Oh, baby,” he said into ear before grabbing her waist to hitch up her hips more. She gasped out, digging her nails into his skin and he groaned. He got faster, if that was possible and she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. Her orgasm hit her out of the blue, without his fingers on her clit and she let out a moan, arching her body into his. A few angled thrusts into her and he let out a deep satisfied groan into her neck. They were both breathless as he leaned on his arms so he didn't crush her. His breath was hot against her neck and she pawed her fingers through his hair. “Tasha,” he said breathlessly.

“Steve,” she said back. He lifted his head off her neck and rested his forehead on hers. She rubbed the back of his neck and he opened his eyes.

“Wow. That was incredible,” he said and she smiled.

“You weren't so bad yourself,” she said and he chuckled. He gave her a kiss before pulling out of her and laying next to her on the bed. He pulled off the condom before she snuggled up close to him. 

“I take it your staying?” he asked.

“Like I’m going to go anywhere when I have you,” she said and he gave her a kiss on the head before pulling covers over them.

 

Steve and Natasha's relationship started on that day. They called each other every day and when ever her scheduled allowed it, she would make the trip to his apartment in Brooklyn and they had a dinner date. Now, he didn't cook much, but he cooked for her and he was really good. Depending on the mood after dinner, they made love. Before they could react, several months had gone by along with the winter weather.

Steve groaned as he ducked under the caution tape. “Morning,” he said as he came up to Thor.

“Whoa, you got here quick,” his partner said.

“Yeah, I was already in the city,” Steve said. In truth, he was with Natasha in her house in the Lower East Side when he got the call.

“Really?” Thor asked. “That mystery woman you won't tell me about?” he asked.

“Yes. What do we have?”he asked. After going through the basics and going knocking on doors, Steve and Thor headed back to their precinct to set up their murder board. Steve was leaning against his desk when he heard someone wolf whistle and he heard heels clacking on the floor. The whistler was Sgt Dugan and when he looked to see who he was whistling at, he got a huge smile on his face. “Hey, Nat,” he said straightening up. All activity seemed to stop on the floor as the actress Natasha Romanoff walked over to Steve with something in her hand. 

“You left this on the kitchen counter,” she said handing him his phone. 

“Oh, thanks. I was wondering where that was,” he said taking it from her and to appease his fellow officers, he gave his girlfriend a kiss. When he was done, she smiled and saw Thor behind him.

“Hey, Thor.”

“Hey, Nat. How are you?” he asked.

“Good. You?”

“Fantastic.” Natasha looked back to Steve and put her arms around his waist.

“I'll see you tonight?” she asked. Her new play was opening and he was going as her date. It was going to be their first outing together as a couple for all the paparazzi to see.

“Yeah.”

“I already have a tux for you to wear at my place so just come there when you're done with work,” she said.

“Okay.” They kissed again before she headed to the elevator to leave.

“Wow. You dawg, you,” Thor said and Steve just chuckled.

 

After Steve and Natasha came out as a couple, everyone wanted to know about her detective boyfriend. Paparazzi knew better than to follow a cop around when he was working, but he was dating one of Broadway's hottest actresses. “At least they're keeping their distance,” Thor said. 

“Yeah,” Steve said as he and Thor got into their car to head back to the precinct. “They haven't found my place yet.”

“Have you been to your place since you guys came out as a couple?” Thor asked.

“A couple of times. Most nights I sleep at Natasha's.”

“Mate, just bloody move in with her already,”Thor said. “Jane and I moved in together after three months of dating. You and Natasha have been together for nearly a year now,” he said. “Her place is bigger and better anyway.”

“Well, my lease is up next month,” he said. 

“There you go. It's fate.”

That night, Steve mentioned moving in with her and she gave him a smile. “You're here practically every night. I was wondering when you were going to ask me.” He let out a chuckle. Months later, magazines had pictures of Natasha Romanoff's boyfriend moving into her Lower East Side brownstone.

On their one year mark of their relationship, Natasha surprised Steve with a getaway to Turks and Caicos. “Are you serious?” he asked as he looked at the plane tickets in his hands. “What about my work?”

“I cleared it with your boss already. He said you need a vacation,” she said. “I like Nick. How did he lose his eye?”

“Not sure. He never talks about it.”

“Have you ever been to the Caribbean?” she asked.

“No, it'll be my first time,” he said.

“That's good. I already packed for us,” she said.

“Actually, I gotta make a stop first at my bank.”

“Steve ...”

“No, I need to get something out of my safe deposit box. My passport,” he said.

“Oh, okay.” Steve gave her a kiss before heading out to his bank.

 

Thor opened his door and saw Steve standing there with a worried look on his face. “Hey, mate. Shouldn't you be heading to the Caribbean?” he asked. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's ring; her engagement ring. “Whoa,” he said. "You know I like you, mate, but you're just not my type," he said and Steve glared at him. 

“Shut up and tell me I am doing the right thing,” he said.

“Do you love her?”Thor asked.

“I do, with all my heart,” he said.

“Then, yes, you are doing the right thing,” he said. “Now, enjoy your week vacation away from all this snow.”

“I may not come back,” Steve said.

“Not funny, mate,”Thor said. “I need my partner.”

 

The next day, Steve and Natasha flew to the Turks & Caicos. She treated him the whole trip starting with first class seats on the plane. Then a car met them at the airport and took them to the hotel where they had their own ocean view villa. “Okay, I’m spoiled,” he said as they got inside their villa. “Wow. I’m starting to feel like a sugar baby and you're my sugar mama,” he said and she chuckled as she tipped the hotel worker who helped them with their bags. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” she asked as they took their bags into the bedroom. 

“Nothing. I’m exhausted from the flight.”

“All right. We'll order room service, take a nice hot bath and then go to bed,” she said.

“We'll go to bed after I make love to you,” he said and she chuckled.

 

Halfway through the vacation, Steve took Natasha out for a romantic candlelit dinner at a restaurant in the hotel. They got back to their villa and went for a walk on the beach. “I love you,” Steve said, fingering the ring in his pocket. 

“I love you, too. What brought that on?” she asked.

“The mood, the beach. You looking absolutely beautiful tonight. This past year has been incredible. I didn't think we'd still be together.”

“Hmm, that huge fight we had after you had moved in,” she said.

“And then there was my shooting,” he said.

“That was really scary,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“You handled yourself well that day,” he said. “I only got nicked in the arm,” he said and she chuckled. “Can't imagine how you'd be if I was shot shot,” he said.

“Oh, we'll worry about that when that day comes,” she said. “You want to head back?” she asked.

“First there's something I want to ask you,” he said pulling her away from him. “I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this,” he said.

“Steve,” she said before he got down on one knee. She made an exclamation in Russian and he chuckled.

“I love you with all my heart, Nat and you would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would agree to marry me,” he said producing the ring to her. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. “So what do you say, Tasha? Will you marry me?”he asked and she cried out.

“Yes!” 

 

Broadway actress Natasha Romanoff and NYPD detective Steven Rogers were married in a simple ceremony in the Hamptons. His best friend, Bucky, was his best man and Thor was a grooms men. Natasha had picked Pepper Potts, her manager and best friend as her maid of honor with Darcy, her assistant, as a bridesmaid.

They honeymooned in Natasha's home country of Russia. Steve enjoyed seeing where she grew up and took ballet lessons. For a week, they were just themselves. Soon though, they had to get back to their daily lives.

A month into the marriage, Natasha got a taste of what it was like to be married to a cop. She was in a rehearsal when her phone ran and Darcy cringed as she answered it. “Cell phone off!” the director yelled.

“Sorry,” Darcy said running onto the stage. “Emergency,” she said handing the phone to Natasha. “It's Thor,” she said.

“Thor?” Natasha asked.

“Nat, you have to get to Angel of Mercy Hospital. Steve's been shot,” he said.

“Oh, God,”she said. “How bad is it?”

“It's bad. You need to get down here, now,” he said.

Ten minutes, Natasha was at Angel of Mercy Hospital. She went up to the front desk and got the nurse's attention. “My husband was brought in. He's a detective, Steve Rogers,” she said. She was holding it in as best as she could. This wasn't like when he was nick in the arm while they were dating. Steve was actually shot.

“He's still in surgery. All the cops are up on the fifth floor waiting room. Take that elevator. You can't miss them,” she said.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Nat!” She turned to see Thor coming off the elevator and she rushed over to him.

“What happened?”

“We were going to arrest a suspect, Brock Rumlow, and Steve was pursuing on foot. I was five seconds behind him when he rounded a corner in front of me,” Thor explained as he got on the elevator. “He shot Steve in the chest,” he said.

“Oh, my God,” she cried.

“I took a shot at Rumlow, but he got away. I did my best to keep Steve alive until the paramedics came. I told him not to die on you.”

“He can't die on me, Thor,” she said. The elevator opened as she began to hyperventilate. The other cops on the floor gave way for Thor as he sat her down on a chair.

“He's not going to die.”

“This isn't like last time,” she said. “He's... (gasp)...actually..(gasp)...been...(gasp)...shot...(gasp)... and I’m freaking out.”

“Calm down. Deep breaths, in and out.” Natasha controlled her breathing, letting out a deep sigh.

“I can't become a widow, Thor. Not after just a month,” she said. “Not after..” she trailed placing a hand on her stomach. Thor looked down at her hand placement and he chuckled.

“Really?” he asked and she nodded.

“I've been sick the last few weeks so I went to the doctor's. I only found out this morning. I was going to surprise him when he came home with a card.” Thor chuckled as he sat with his partner's wife. “I have it in my purse. I can't raise a child on my own.”

“You're not, because he won't die,” Thor said. “My brother's a doctor here, and he took Steve straight to the OR. Loki is one of the best cardiologists in New York. Steve is in good hands,” he said. It was then she noticed that Thor had blood on his hands. “Oh, I tried to wash them off before you got here.”

“Did he say anything?”she asked.

“He tried to get me to tell you he loved you, but I told him to do it himself,” he said and she chuckled.

“Thor?” He looked to see his brother standing there and Natasha stood up when he did. “Uh, are you Mrs. Rogers?” he asked.

“I am. Is my husband okay?”

“He's fine. It's going to be a little touch and go for the next 24 hours, but I'm hopeful Detective Rogers will make a full recovery,” Thor's brother said.

“See? Best cardiologist in New York,” Thor said.

“Your husband's in recovery and when we get him into his room, I'll come get you myself and take you to see him.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said and Thor's brother nodded before heading back to his patient.

A half hour later, Loki came to get her and she insisted Thor came with her. “I need to call my mom,” Natasha said. “I can't believe I never thought of it before,” she said.

“I'll take care of it for you,” Thor said. Loki led them to Steve's room and Natasha felt her tears well up again when she saw her husband laying on the hospital bed.

“He's still unconscious, but he should wake up soon,” Loki said. He got a chair for Natasha and she sat down on it. She didn't even hear him leave the room to talk with Thor. She just watched Steve in the bed. He was a little pale and weary, but that was most likely from being in surgery for two hours. She could see the end of the bandage from his surgery and she heard the machines that told her his heart was still beating. She took hold of his hand and brought it up to her lips.

“Please don't leave me, Steve,” she whispered onto his skin. She breathed in and kissed his hand. “I love you,” she said. His hand squeezed hers and she looked up to see him waking up. “Steve,” she said.

“Hey, you okay over there?” he asked and she chuckled.

“I should be asking you that,” she said. “Don't you ever do this to me again?”

“So, I’m only allowed to get shot once this entire marriage?” he asked.

“Yes, and you just used it up today,” she said and he groaned causing her to laugh. “Wear your vest, every day from now on.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Natasha gave him a kiss before heading out to get Loki.

A few days later, Natasha gave him a card. “What's this?” he asked, taking from her.

“I was going to give that to you when you got home that day,” she said. “I finally went to the doctor that morning because I had been so sick. Open it.” Steve opened the envelope and found a card with the word Congratulations, in bold print. He looked over at her and she just smiled. He opened the card and he nearly lost his breath. Inside, Natasha had written 'You're going to be a dad!'. He looked at her with the biggest smile on his face.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “I'm pregnant, Steve.”

“Oh, my God. That's the best news I've ever heard,” he said and she kissed him. “I'm going to be a dad,” he said against her lips.

“Yeah,” she giggled and he giggled with her.

“Ow,” he said putting his hand on his chest. “Hopefully I'll be ready to hold him or her.” Natasha laughed as Steve looked at the card again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said before fussing with his hair.

Nine months later, which felt like ten for her, she gave birth to a baby girl, Alina Sarah Rogers. Steve settled in the chair next to his wife and daughter. “What?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing. Just looking over my girls,” he said and she chuckled. “She looks like you,”he said.

“She has your eyes, though.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she said and they kissed softly, sealing their proclamations.

End of Part One


End file.
